Exorcistas
by Inith
Summary: Son tiempos oscuros,se han abierto puertas que nunca debieron hacerlo. ¿Quién está dejando pasar estos demonios a nuestro mundo?... nadie en seigaku lo sabe... [Experimento].


La oscuridad siempre ha sido un sinónimo de ocultar cosas, situaciones, actos que no deben ser vistos por las demás personas… te condenarían por un acto maligno, por tu maldad te impondrían un castigo escogido por ellos… con el objetivo de causarte sufrimiento para evitar que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Pero…¿y si está en tu corazón el ser maligno¿cómo mentirle a tu propio motivo de vida que eres un ser oscuro?... Imposible.

Y, sin embargo, sabes que arrastras esta carga desde hace mucho tiempo, que has tenido distintos nombres y distintos roles en la historia, que casi no puedes decidir tu camino, porque sabes a lo que vienes, conoces el motivo por el cual naces una y otra vez.

* * *

Kaidoh Kaoru nunca olvidaría el día en que conoció su posible misión en este mundo, cuando alguien le explicó que si veía colores alrededor de una persona, no era un problema a su vista, que no estaba volviéndose loco cuando predecía una acción futura.

Inui-sempai le había explicado que eran dones, y que debía usarlos a favor de la luz.

Tampoco podría olvidar el día en que se desataron los hechos que lo tenían esperando a su sempai fuera de una casa antigua y tétrica, sin luces en el jardín, con el murmullo de un viento otoñal jugando en las hojas de los árboles, haciendo crujir cada rama en una sinfonía molesta.

Hazue tenía 6 años en ese entonces, salía a jugar con los vecinos al parque todas las tardes después de hacer sus deberes de la escuela. Kaoru salía a acompañarlo, estaba comenzando a trotar todas las tardes para mejorar su rendimiento en deportes, no podía dejar que Momoshiro, ese niño del otro salón le ganara, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Recordaba haber perdido de vista a su hermano pequeño en una vuelta, le pareció normal, pero cuando pasó tres veces por el mismo lugar y no estaba jugando con los vecinos, se preocupó y comenzó a buscarlo.

Hazue miraba los columpios, aún sobre su bicicleta. Kaoru suspiró en alivio cuando lo vio allí, y se acercó a su hermano, quien continuaba observando el juego de madera y como el viento lo movía a ritmo constante.

"Hazue, te estaba llamando". Le dijo mientras se le acercaba, pero su hermano no le prestó atención inmediata.

"Ah… si… es que estaba jugando". Le contestó antes de volver a mirar el juego con una sonrisa, como si estuviera observando a alguien.

Kaidoh miró el columpio nuevamente, distinguiendo una sombra sobre él, la silueta de alguien sentado meciéndose hacia delante y atrás. Pero en un parpadeo, ya no estaba allí esa sombra.

No le había prestado atención al incidente, ni siquiera lo comentó a sus padres, parecía algo tan bizarro que no valía la pena considerarlo ni gastar tiempo analizándolo. Además, después de eso, Hazue había comenzado a tener un amiguito imaginario.

Muchas veces lo veía jugando solo, dentro de la casa, hablándole al aire. En un principio le preocupó mucho, recordaba haber corrido hacia su madre a contarle, pero ella le tranquilizó diciendo que era normal que eso ocurriera, que ya se le pasaría.

Sin embargo… cuatro meses después, Hazue había dejado de salir a jugar, solo estaba sentado en su habitación hablando con "Akira-chan".

"Kaidoh". La voz ronca de su sempai le sacó de sus recuerdos y cavilaciones del pasado. Se volvió a enfrentarlo.

"Sempai…". Inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

Inui le tendió la mano, sin dudarlo la tomó y dejó que lo llevara al umbral de la puerta, de donde provenía la única luz que rompía con las sombras de una noche de otoño. Al entrar en la casa, los colores opacos y oscuros flotaban como una masa de humo en cada habitación. Los veía con más claridad que nunca, eso era signo de que quien fuera que estuviera portando la presencia maligna, no era suficientemente poderoso como para ocultarla.

Quizá un niño, como su hermano…

En un rincón, una señora lloraba, abrazada por un hombre, al otro lado, una joven miraba hacia el centro del pasillo, de donde provenían los humos oscuros, espesos y, ahora pestilentes. Nunca olvidaría ese hedor.

Oishi-sempai y Kikumaru-sempai se encontraban en meditación profunda, ambos sentados en una línea oblicua cerca del pequeño niño que estaba en el centro del pasillo, quien le observaba con ojos enojados, con una sonrisa que ningún niño podía imitar.

Inui se ubicó frente al niño, completando el triángulo junto a los dos sempais.

"Ha pasado un tiempo". La voz grutural que usaban los demonios para comunicarse por medio de sus poseídos era grotesca. El niño lo miraba con los mismos ojos que Hazue, cuando ocurrió eso en su propia casa.

"Si". Comprendía por qué sus sempais le habían dejado el trabajo pesado, esta era su venganza. " No lo suficiente".

Una risa tenebrosa, burlona, irónica. Sacó más de un escalofrío a los adultos presentes, la madre se desesperaba, el padre también y la hermana solo observaba sin saber que más hacer.

"Los niños son fascinantes". Kaidoh suspiró ante esa burla, no podía dejarse llevar por la ira, aunque quisiera destruir a ese demonio con sus propias manos, hacerlo cenizas como Fuji-sempai cuando abría sus ojos.

"Deja al niño". Lo miró desafiante, entrando al triángulo que formaban sus sempais. Estaba listo para atacarlo, para sacarlo y encerrarlo tal y como lo había aprendido de Inui.

La lámpara al final de pasillo tembló por un momento, la pantalla cayó al suelo y la ampolleta explotó al ser lanzada contra Kaidoh, quien ni siquiera miró hacia el lado en que venía, sabía que sus sempais estaban ahí, cumpliendo con su parte de la misión. La lámpara chocó contra la barrera espiritual que habían levantado alrededor de ellos.

El cuadro detrás de Inui fue el siguiente objeto, que también fue repelido por la barrera. Al verse imposibilitado de atacar a Kaidoh, el siguiente blanco fue la familia del niño. El sofá más cercano fue el objeto elegido, pero no alcanzó a elevarse.

"Estas peleando conmigo". Le susurró Kaidoh en un tono peligroso.

Y solo entonces vio la silueta del demonio aparecer sobre el cuerpo del niño. Ese era el momento de comenzar el exorcismo.

Y las dudas aparecieron. Había visto como Fuji-sempai sacaba a los espíritus con solo mirarlos, como Kikumaru y Oishi-sempai eran capaces de hacer salir a los demonios sin dañar el cuerpo del huésped, y de cómo Inui-sempai usaba el agua como su arma en cada caso.

"Descubrirás tu arma cuando te enfrentes a uno de ellos". Habían sido las palabras de Inui al completar la primera parte de su entrenamiento.

Su don era ver sus siluetas y escuchar sus movimientos, una forma extraña de explicarlos, pero sentía cada sonido que hacía su antimateria al moverse contra el aire material; y por eso reaccionó al primer ataque, esquivándolo.

Kawamura-sempai usaba el fuego, el novato de Momoshiro usaba su fuerza...

Las sombras se alinearon y se dirigían hacia él.

Nunca había visto a Tezuka-buchou usar su poder…y no quería hacerlo.

Él era el único que no tenía su poder definido, por eso le estaban ordenando que sacara a este demonio del niño, porque ya se habían enfrentado antes, y era una vieja cuenta que saldar. Este demonio había poseído a su hermano pequeño, lo había usado para matar animales y personas, había sido chocante ver todos los juguetes de Hazue flotando en su habitación, de cómo los lanzaba contra su madre…Y aún más terribles habían sido los gritos de su hermano cuando Inui-sempai y Fuji-sempai realizaban el exorcismo.

Sintió las sombras trepar por su espalda, demasiado rápidas como para reaccionar. Se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello y comenzaron a asfixiarlo. Era inevitable mirar a Inui-sempai, aunque supiera que estaba en meditación profunda, y que no podría ayudarlo.

La presión aumentaba alrededor de su cuello, estaba viendo manchitas negras alrededor de su campo visual, veía a sus sempais desaparecer. Le desesperaba que Inui no lo ayudara, quería gritarle, alcanzarlo, sacarlo de su trance y que lo salvara… a este paso solo lo vería cuando estuviera hecho cadáver en el piso flotante del pasillo.

La puerta se abrió violentamente. Pisadas rápidas...

Entonces las sombras lo soltaron y cayó fuertemente al suelo, respirando con angustia, con miedo de poder tomar suficiente aire y reponer sus pulmones.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Tezuka le sacó de la barrera espiritual al tiempo que Fuji entraba, Kawamura se acercó a Kaidoh para revisarlo.

Se escuchó un grito agudo, tanto o más que una nota de 4° escala mal dada, las sombras sobre el niño se movilizaron hacia el techo del pasillo, formando un remolino que dejó ver la silueta completa de este demonio llamado "Akira-chan".

Kaidoh se incorporó levemente afirmado por Kawamura.

"Lo sentimos Kaidoh, no era solo uno, son dos, demasiado para ti ". Le explicó Kawamura, mirándolo con ojos suaves.

Una luz de color azul inundó la habitación completa, suficiente signo de que Fuji había eliminado a uno de ellos. Sin mirar el cuerpo caído del niño, que lloraba asustado, prontamente abrazado por su familia, volteó hacia Tezuka.

"Hay otro".

Tezuka miró hacia la cocina. Fuji y Kawamura dirigieron su atención hacia allí. El primero extendió la mano con fuerza hacia donde había visto la siguiente silueta, pero esta fue más rápida y se movió por el primer piso de la casa hacia el segundo, dejando un rastro de pestilencia, un olor parecido al de la carne descompuesta.

"Inui". Tezuka quería saber quien era este compañero tan rápido que había superado la velocidad de Fuji.

Pero Inui estaba atendiendo a su kouhai, revisándolo completamente para ver si tenía alguna herida, tanto física como espiritual.

Oishi estaba con la familia, calmándolos con su infinita paciencia. Kikumaru subió tras el espíritu furtivo, Fuji le siguió de cerca.

Sabían que Akira no trabajaba solo, generalmente estaba al lado de Shinji, de seguro a quien había sacado Fuji del niño, era Shinji y ahora tenían que agarrar a Akira, uno de los más veloces.

Kikumaru intentaba llevar el espíritu hacia Fuji, pero Akira sabía que si alguien lo podía atrapar, ese era Fuji Syuusuke. Su problema para huir, era que debía hacerlo por la misma puerta por la que entró, es decir, la principal, donde seguramente estaba lista una trampa.

Escuchaba a sus sempais hablar sobre Shinji y Akira, eran los mismo que habían atacado a su hermano, pero el que se había quedado era ese rápido, el que había escapado a sus sempais… las manos de Inui sobre su cuello estaba haciendo desaparecer los dolores, le dejaban respirar mejor.

Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para subir por ese espíritu maldito y hacerlo desaparecer para siempre.

Inui vio a su kouhai extender su mano hacia la escalera, de pronto una serpiente salió de ella, reptó por las escaleras y una luz color verde iluminó gran parte del segundo piso.

Fuji y Kikumaru vieron a la serpiente engullir la sombra oscura.

"Esa es tu arma". Sentenció Tezuka a Kaidoh, quien observaba su mano en estado de shock.

* * *

Nadie sabía como habían comenzado a cazar espíritus, muchos tenían su propia historia de cómo habían descubierto que podían hacer ciertas cosas que otras personas no. Se enseñaban entre ellos mismos lo que Ryuusaki-sensei les entregaba en conocimiento.

Pasaron de mover lápices, hojas y autitos de juguete, de ver colores en las personas, escuchar voces que piden auxilio, a contener energías malignas. Ahora los sacaban de las personas, no era un exorcismo como tal, solo una orden de que aquel que no pertenece a este plano, debe volver a su lugar de origen.

Entre ellos sentían que se conocían de hacía mucho tiempo atrás, que tenían un motivo para actuar de la forma que lo hacían, que tal vez tenían una misión en común y era tanto o más grande que proteger a aquellos que aman.

Oishi había sido el primero, el que enfrentaba un ser extraño que iba todos los días a molestarlo a su cama, que lo rasguñaba cada noche y lo seguía todo el día. Luego comenzó a seguir a Kikumaru, fue entonces cuando les llegó el conocimiento para deshacerse de él.

Fuji fue el siguiente, cuando su hermana comenzó a jugar con la tabla Ouija, y el capitán lo perseguía y susurraba espantos en sus oídos de niño. Ryuuzaki-sensei lo vio encontrar la forma de enviarlo a donde pertenecía.

Para Tezuka fue más simple. Una pelea entre compañeros había desbalanceado un bloque de casilleros que iba a caer sobre él, pero se detuvieron en el aire y nadie salió dañado. Se pensó en que habían quedado sujetos por algo que nunca se encontró… pero Ryuuzaki-sensei decidió hablar con él cuando Takesue iba a golpearlo con una raqueta y cayó al otro lado de la cancha de tenis, sin que alguien lo empujara.

Kawamura tenía un problema en casa, se incendiaban las cosas, cuando llego a Seishun, el fenómeno comenzó allí. A algunos les hacía gracia que se quemaran los exámenes, especialmente si ya estaban calificados y al profesor le daba lata repetir la prueba.

Inui no habla con nadie, ya sabían que era lo que le iban a decir, lo que harían, hacia donde se moverían, todo, lo sabía todo.

Momoshiro y Kaidoh habían sido adquisiciones para ayudarles a comprender por qué veían ciertas cosas, pero resultaron tener mucha fuerza espiritual, la suficiente como para hacer aparecer una anaconda o sostener un espíritu y no dejarlo escapar.

Sospechaban de Echizen, de cierta forma para seguir con la tradición que los que tenían un don especial eran titulares del equipo de tenis. Pero aún faltaba tiempo para confirmarlo.

Su deber... quizá era encontrar a quien habría las puertas a estos demonios e impedir que continuara haciéndolo.


End file.
